narutotwinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Academy of Evil (chapter)
Academy of Evil is a chapter from the story. This chapter shows Victor and Moritz's past when they were still young, and real parrots. Then it is also about where Cortex studies when he was young. This chapter also shows Crash collecting gems for nothing, just for fun. Academy Of Evil (game) In the game, this level has a boss just right after Rooftop Rampage. The principal of the academy, Madame Amberly. Academy of Evil is a level where you collect gems, and there is no enemies (except rats and the guard dogs). Academy of Evil is only a 'cameo' level and does not do much. But getting gems is hard in the level and there are many Nitro Crates to destroy. There are soccer balls to explode the Nitro Crates in order to activate the '!' crates and get the gems. To proceed to Boiler Room Doom, talk to Cortex near the water fountain on the grassy patch. To proceed to Classroom Chaos (only after beating the game), go find a small niche* and enter it, you will soon be in Classroom Chaos. *Niche means a 'small opening'. Naruto in Academy Of Evil Naruto and the others were not in the Academy of Evil chapter at all, maybe they are in the airship, or maybe just wandering around. Academy of Evil (read) When they reach the lab, Cortex suddenly appeared in the lab. "Where the heck did you go?" Naruto asked. "N.Gin's, now, lets hop on to my airship!" Cortex said. "I love my airship! It's the only way to fly," Cortex said on the airship, Victor and Moritz were on it. "Hey hey. So, this is what the rich and the ugly fly," Victor said. Moritz said to them, "Who's doing this? Man, I want another bag of those spicy peanuts!" Cortex was angry, and soon he said, "I will..." Before Cortex can say anything else, Moritz said, "Boring!" Moritz used a Speed-er Up remote and sped up Cortex's speach. "I SHALL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE PUNY ONES YOU ARE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME FOR I AM THE GREAT AND ALL-POWERFUL NEO CORTEX! YOU INFANTILE VERMIN! HOW DARE YOU MOCK, MANHANDLE, AND MANIPULATE ME? REST ASSURED, I WILL TAKE MY TERRIBLE VENGEANCE UPON... huh?" Cortex said quickly, when he realises he was speeded up (refer to the capital lettered words). "Whatever, skip to the good bit!" Victor said and summoned portals of Drilzile Warriors. Cortex used his raygun and shot every warrior and he won. "See? This is why nobody likes you. A curse on you, Crash Bandicoot, and Cortex! A curse on you all! We shall return!" Victor said and went back to Twinsanity. "Forget I mentioned the 'riches' thing, huh?" Moritz said and flew back to Twinsanity. In the airship, Cortex remembered something. "Wait, I think, I remember now!" Cortex said, and made a shadow of a butterfly with his hands, and he told a story. "Victor, Moritz! Back in your cage, you naughty boys!" I was eight years old and the most popular student in the academy. Ah yes, how they loved me, it was my first experiment with the Evolver-Ray. Phase one of my plan to create an army of super animals! My test subjects, my two pet parrots, Victor and Moritz. the only creatures that I didn't love or eat. The experiment was proceeding as planned, when suddenly, my parrots were gone! Lost, amongst the infinite dimensions! I was heartbroken. But be careful what you wish for, young man. "Back off, grandpa!" or your wish will come true! They have reached their destination, the Academy of Evil. "Ahh... the great alma mader, like a former student myself, I am well aquainted of what secrets this institution holds," Cortex said and pushed a button near the Evil Fountain. He was not suppose to do that, he accidentaly did it. A secret passage way was opened for Crash to get in to the Boiler Room. Crash did not go in the Boiler so fast, he wanted to get gems first. He collected loads of Wumpa Fruits. And then he saw NitroCrates and TNTCrates stacked on top of eachother, forming a wall. Crash saw a soccer ball just beside him, he spinned the ball and hit the wall of bombs, behind the wall, there was a clear gem, he grabbed it. There were several NitroCrates that needs to be destroyed in order to get the five more gems. Crash used the soccer ball and slided it towards the bombs, KABOOM! A '!' crate was activated and floating MetalUpCrates were visible. He jumped onto the MetalUpCrates and grabbed the red gem. Guard dogs, worst fears of bandicoots. But Crash was not scared. He spinned the guard dogs away, so he will be safe. He saw another soccer ball and another gem floating in the sky. He used the soccer ball to activate the '!' crate again and jumped on the M.U.C.s to grab the green gem. He kept doing those until he got all of the gems. Now he went in the Boiler Room to meet his next mission.